dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Here at Dragonvale World Wiki we have rules to make the site more formalized and safe so they should be followed at all times. Every user here is expected to follow these rules. Even if you are a user with some sort of special needs, there is no excuse for these rules not to be followed. Generally this wiki will be a fun place if you comply with the rules. Failure to comply by any of these rules may result in a block. Blocks will vary on severity. General Rules *Most of this stuff is NOT mentioned in the original app, and please don't correct us. *Do not post hateful comments. You can criticize other users but never post anything hurtful or hateful. *Do not harass other users. *Do not vandalize other users' profiles. *Do not post spam comments. (This includes spamming in Message Walls, Forums, and the Chat Room.) *Do not post comments that are offensive or discriminating. *No vilification. *No discrimination. *No hating on another user due to their opinions. *Do not start fights with other users. *Don't feed the trolls. Just report them and ignore them. This means: **Not communicating with their vandalism and harsh comments/replies. **Not leaving your opinion of why they are wrong. **Not talking about the troll or what they have done. **Not telling the troll you are ignoring them. **Not showing opinion or emotion in warning posts, as they are to be kept calm and neutral. *Do not assume that someone is your enemy but keep in mind they may have malicious intents. Calmly offer to help them. After that if bad behavior continues or escalates, you may have a troll on your hands. *If you log in using an unacceptable username, you will be blocked without warning. *Please take negative criticism as constructive criticism. Don't assume that just because some one does not like your work means you have to change it. *Criticism is okay as long as you DO NOT: **Harass the creator to change it. **Rant about how it should be changed (e.g on blogs or message walls and excessively on the article itself.) **Try changing it yourself. *Do not post sensitive information, even about yourself. Editing *No uploading photos or videos that are unrelated to Dragonvale. These pages will be deleted without warning. (This excludes pictures for your profile page. As long as they aren't inappropriate or too disturbing.) *No adding pages that have nothing to do with Dragonvale. *No adding inappropriate content that may disturb other users. (You will be blocked instantly if you do this.) *No vandalism. (Constantly editing other users' pages without their permission.) *No posting offensive photos or videos. (Instant Block) *No swearing. (Instant Block) *If you disagree with a page, you have two choices: write below "although some say", or "Others believe" or something similar, or ask the previous author's permission beforehand. *Do not post anything racist or sexist. (Instant Block) *There is NO limit to how much content is allowed in your articles. Other users (including admins) do not have the right to delete content because it is too much. *If a page has little to no content on it and is not edited for a while, then it will be deleted. *Be sure to use correct punctuation and grammar in your articles. No one is perfect but please do your best to make sure your pages are clear and easy to read. If too many people complain that your page's grammar is so bad that it can hardly be read, then be sure to fix it before it ends up getting deleted. Forums and Threads *If a thread is posted to someone's wall and contains issues that do not concern you, stay out of it unless you are an admin helping to resolve the issue. *With user interviews, do not reply to the conversation if you are not the interviewer or the interviewee. Doing so would be plain rude to the person being interviewed. *If a user asks to become an admin then you are allowed to pitch in and give reasons why you think that user is a committed user and should be made admin. If you don't think they should become an admin, then please stay out of it and let the current admins deal with the situation. *Please remember that the "Welcome to the Wiki" message is automated, there is literally no need to reply to it. *If you or a group is told to get back on topic due to being off topic, you must do so. If you wish to carry on the conversation on the originally unrelated topic, please take it to another thread. Adminship *If your contributions have hateful comments or anything that violates the rules then adminship will most likely be denied. *Ask the founder to make you an admin. **'NOTE:' You must have an account to become an admin. *Do not beg to become an admin. This is saying things like, "PLEASE MAKE ME AN ADMIN!!!". This makes it sound like you just want the title. *Long residence is not a good reason of why you should become an admin. *To be an admin you must be trustworthy, fair, skillful, tact and resilient. *Other qualities involve, contributions and how well you contribute and interaction with other users. *If you have achieved adminship, you have a strong expectation to follow these rules. *Although admins are users with granted rights, here is a list of rules that all admins are expected to follow: **Admins must not block any user without good warning. **Admins must not protect pages that are not their own without permission. **Admins must not delete pages without permission or without a good reason. **Admins must not think they have power over everyone else. Admins do have a sense of power but must never control normal users. Admins are to serve as role models, not tyrants. *If another admin makes some changes and other admins, or general users, don't like it then a poll must be held. Dictating if the changes should be rolled back. *Admins shouldn't disable blocked users from editing their own talk page. Every user here deserves some form of communication. However, if the blocked user continues to violate the rules or ignore admins' warnings then admins have the right to disable this feature. Blocks *If you break a rule on this wiki an admin will usually give you a warning not to break anymore rules. If you continue to break the same rule or more rules after the warning, then you will receive a block. **'NOTE:' If you break a major rule like swearing then you will be blocked instantly rather than receiving a warning. *If you still have access to your talk page after being blocked you can try to contact the admin who blocked you and try to reason with them. If your talk page has been disabled, then contact the admin on Community Central as a back-up. *You could try to ask the admins to reduce your block rather than remove it. As this is something they usually agree to. *Please note that if there have been problems with you in the past then don't expect the admins to go easy on you. Be nice to this wiki and its users will be nice to you. *If you ask an admin to unblock you more than once it will really start to get annoying. Take the conversation over to Community Central. *'NEVER' try to force an admin to unblock you. This will get you nowhere and could possibly extend your block. *If you are blocked, your name will be removed from the Achievements leaderboard. *No sockpuppeting. Blocked users sometimes create new accounts or even use IP accounts to evade their block. Please be aware that this is the worst thing you could do as it will result in your new account being blocked as well as increase the block on your old account, possibly even disabling it from all of Wikia. Category:Wikia